


You Got The Touch!

by WarpingAshes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amica Endurae, Blow Jobs, Conjunx Endura, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpingAshes/pseuds/WarpingAshes
Summary: Chromedome just wants to have a normal day but Rewind ruins that by asking if Chromedome would be up for a threesome. And who would they be having a threesome with exactly? Brainstorm, of course!
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	You Got The Touch!

**Author's Note:**

> Some background Tailgate/Whirl/Cyclonus and past Prowl/Chromedome is mentioned fyi. And Chromedome and Brainstorm are amicas because....its cute, why not.

The day started in a perfectly normal way for Chromedome. Well, as normal as a day on the Lost Light could be. Sure, there was a  _ mild _ fire in one of the halls earlier that day, but at this point things like that were to be expected. As long as nothing outright exploded and no one died, that was an achievement. He could mark the day down as a good day and go on with life. And so he did. He’d allowed himself to relax, let his guard down a bit. Today was normal after all, or so he’d thought.

After spending the day in the lab with Brainstorm and Nautica, he returned to his habsuite to find Rewind already waiting for him. The minibot seemed eager to see him. As he would at the end of a good and  _ normal _ day.

Unfortunately, no sooner had Chromedome sat down and greeted his conjunx when Rewind decided to shatter the idea this was going to be a normal day.

“Have you ever thought about having a threesome?”

Chromedome froze in his tracks. He couldn’t have heard that right. Rewind.  _ His Rewind, _ was asking him something like that? What had prompted a question like that in the first place?!

“Um. Come again?” Chromedome asked, staring at the minibot.

“I asked if you’ve ever thought about a threesome. Or if you’ve ever had one in general, really.” Rewind asked as if he were asking about how the weather outside was.

“I...no?” Chromedome reset his vocalizer, “What exactly made you want to ask about something like  _ that? _ ”

“I was just wondering.” Rewind said, shrugging. “Tailgate mentioned it when we were hanging out earlier and I realized it’s something we’ve never done.”

Chromedome only had about a hundred questions. Several dozen were directed at just what in the Pit Tailgate and Rewind spoke about in their get togethers; he knew the two gossiped but this was definitely news to him that they talked about interfacing. The rest were centered around the fact Rewind was asking about this at all. Was it something Rewind wanted? Had he thought about it in the past? Had he  _ done _ it in the past?

“You’re overthinking, Domey.” Rewind interrupted his thoughts with a calm tone. He placed a servo on Chromedome’s arm gently. “It’s just a question. Not an expectation or something we even have to talk about again. Honest.”

“Is it something you’ve thought about?” Chromedome decided to ask, slightly weary. He wasn’t upset over the idea, just very, very confused. Today had been so normal, he hadn’t expected something like this to trip him up. He should have known better.

“Well technically, yeah. Tailgate talking about it made me think about it.” The minibot said honestly.

“And you liked thinking about it.” Chromedome deduced.

“I won’t lie, it’s kind of hot to think about.” Rewind paused. “But like I said, we don’t have to--”

“We can talk about it.” The mnemosurgeon said, “It’s not a yes, but we can talk about it.”

There was a happy glint in Rewind’s visor. Chromedome sighed and took Rewind’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. He was glad the offer to talk about it was making Rewind happy, but he himself was still very confused. He needed more context, more information to understand where this had come from.

“Ok. So. What got you and Tailgate talking about threesomes, exactly?” Chromedome asked to start.

“He tells me everything. It’s kind of cute actually. But he had questions about his relationship with Whirl and Cyclonus and whether it was normal or not.” Rewind explained, “That just kind of led into a whole other topic of interfacing in general and things to spice up the berthroom. He’s very enthusiastic about learning when it’s the right topics.”

Chromedome hummed. He and Rewind had a very healthy interfacing life, but he knew they weren’t the most adventurous couple in the world. Probably not even on the ship, just hearing what little he had about Tailgate so far.

“Alright. And it got you thinking about us?”

“Yep.”

“Are you unhappy with the way we’ve been doing things?” Chromedome had to ask. A lot of the limitations in the berth were his choice and he knew that.

“I’m not unhappy at all!” Rewind said earnestly, “I was just thinking if Tailgate could spice things up...maybe we could too. It could be fun.”

There was a part of Chromedome that doubted the honesty of that statement, but he didn’t push. Not now, at least.

“Who did you have in mind for the third person?” He asked, almost dreading the answer. It would likely be Tailgate. He and Rewind were close, but if Tailgate got involved with them, there was no doubt Cyclonus would know about it and Chromedome really didn’t want to deal with Cyclonus in any way, shape, or form in the berth.

“Brainstorm, duh.” Rewind replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chromedome took exactly five whole seconds to process the answer. And then five more to react.  _ Brainstorm?!  _ He couldn’t have heard that right.

“Wh-I-What… _ Brainstorm. _ You mean gadget crazy, self absorbed, mildly insane,  _ my amica,  _ Brainstorm?!” Chromedome asked in disbelief, “ _ That _ Brainstorm?!”

“Yes, that Brainstorm. Didn’t know there were multiple Stormy’s around.” Rewind let out a small laugh. “I’ve thought about it--”

“Clearly.”

“And I thought he would be the best person to start with! You know him, I know him. You trust him.” Rewind explained, “And I might not trust him in the lab all the time, but I do trust him when it comes to you, Domey. Plus...he has things to bring to the berth that neither of us have.”

“Like?”

“I dunno, a mouth?” Rewind said, bluntly.

Chromedome crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed.

“A mouth isn’t everything.”

“It isn’t.” Rewind agreed. “But they’re fun. Have you ever had your valve eaten out, Domey? Have you?”

“Well...no…” Not that he hadn’t had the opportunity to. Prowl had offered once, way back in the day. Back when they actually had something together instead of the complicated  _ ex-friends-and-ex-lovers-kind-of _ type relationship they had now. He’d turned Prowl’s offer down all those years ago because to Chromedome, it had felt like Prowl was only asking to be nice. Not because it was something he’d really wanted to do. After that, well, Chromedome fell into relationships with bots who didn’t have proper mouths underneath their masks. It wasn’t something he’d ever felt like he missed, so it didn’t bother him.

Now though, Rewind had him curious. It was no secret Rewind was older and lived a completely different life before meeting Chromedome. It wasn’t far fetched to think he’d tried things with Dominus that Chromedome simply never felt inclined to do. Or things he wasn’t _ able _ to do, in retrospect. 

“I can guarantee it’s a good feeling if the bot doing it knows what they’re doing.” Rewind insisted. “And it’s something I can’t do for you, but I don’t mind if someone else does it if you like it.”

“Have you ever…” Chromedome asked vaguely. Rewind tilted his head to the side, not understanding the question. “Have you ever had a threesome. Before.”

“No. This would be new for me too.”

“And you’re ok with all the...sharing that would come with this.”

“What do they say in Swerve’s Earth movies? Sharing is caring?” Rewind said gently. “I would only want this if you want it, but I don’t mind sharing the role of bringing you pleasure in this very specific circumstance. I love you and want you to feel good, that’s all.”

“And if it doesn’t feel good?”

“We stop and we don’t have to try it again. Any of it.”

Chromedome nodded.

“Alright. I want to try it.”

That was all that was said about it for the rest of the night. Chromedome was thankful for it. He’d agreed and he did want to try it, but he wanted to think about the specifics of what this meant for him. Rewind ended up giving him a few days before the topic was brought up again. This time it was just the, somewhat, innocent question of who would ask Brainstorm if he wanted in. Chromedome had accepted the task seeing as Brainstorm was his amica.

It took two more days after that before Chromedome actually approached Brainstorm with the idea though. It was a late night in the lab, Perceptor had just finished up and left, leaving just Chromedome and Brainstorm there. Brainstorm took a look at the time and groaned.

“I was on a roll…” The scientist complained. “Guess it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Technically, it’s already tomorrow.” Chromedome said.

“Technically, I don’t care.” Brainstorm shot back in a mocking tone.

Chromedome rolled his optics under his visor. Brainstorm could act like such a youngling sometimes, it was ridiculous.

“I’m surprised you aren’t already back with Rewind.” Brainstorm said suddenly, catching Chromedome off guard. “You two aren’t fighting, are you?”

“Not at all.” Chromedome replied. “Actually, speaking of Rewind. He had something he wanted me to talk to you about. Well, both of us wanted to talk to you about it.”

_ Clumsy start, _ Chromedome scolded himself. Brainstorm looked at him curiously, wings twitching with an emotion Chromedome couldn’t quite place.

“What’s up?” Brainstorm asked casually, but Chromedome could tell his mind was going a mile a minute.

“We had...an idea we wanted to discuss with you.” The mnemosurgeon began quietly, as if anyone could overhear this conversation. The lab was empty, save for them, and it was late. No one would be up and wandering about this part of the ship. “You can say no if you want.”

“If you’re asking me to create something totally outrageous and impractical, you can count me in.” The flier said in a light tone. When Chromedome did nothing but shift awkwardly where he stood, Brainstorm hummed and propped his chin up against his servo. “So you don’t want me to invent something super awesome. Alright, hit me. What is it then?”

“We were wondering if you’d like to join us in the berth sometime.”

Brainstorm’s optics went wide. If his mask were off, his mouth would surely be hanging open in shock. The visual was almost enough to make Chromedome less nervous, but it wasn’t quite enough in the end. His spark was spinning quickly in anxiety and he fought not to let it show. Brainstorm’s optics studied him carefully, what for, Chromedome couldn’t tell. He just forced himself to stand still and at least  _ try  _ to seem casual about this whole thing.

“This wasn’t your idea.” Brainstorm said in lieu of addressing the actual offer at hand.

“Rewind thought about it. I agreed.”

“And you agreed because you’re ok with it or because you want Rewind to be happy?”

“Both.” Chromedome admitted. “There’s parts of it I think I could like, and if he’s comfortable with it then that helps me to be comfortable with it.”

Brainstorm nodded slowly.

“And you picked me, because…”

“I trust you.” Chromedome said, “If it doesn’t work out, I trust you to stop and it’s slightly less embarrassing to think of facing you after something like that than anyone else.”

“Only slightly?” Brainstorm teased. It eased Chromedome’s anxieties a bit.

“Slightly more than slightly, how about that.”

Brainstorm rolled his optics and gave an exaggerated sigh. He leaned back in his chair and looked Chromedome over again, this time definitely checking him out. Chromedome would have squirmed if he wasn’t used to Rewind giving him that exact same look when the two were alone in their hab.

“I normally like microscopes you know. But I guess I can make an exception here.” Brainstorm said, nodding. “Just tell me when and I’ll make sure one of my evenings dedicated to trying to impress Perceptor can get moved back.”

“Wow, I appreciate the sacrifices you’re making for this.” Chromedome said sarcastically.

“You should. This throws my whole schedule off. You’re lucky I care about you.” Brainstorm paused for a second, “So what all are we going to be doing? Should I bring anything? Stasis cuffs? Shock collars? Other toys?”

Chromedome’s optics went wide beneath the visor.

“Keep whatever shock collar you have  _ away _ from my berth.” He said quickly. “I guess I’ll have to talk to Rewind about it, but I was thinking we could keep it…”

“Vanilla?” The scientist offered. Chromedome sighed and nodded. “Gotcha. I can do vanilla.”

Somehow, Chromedome doubted that. His doubts were confirmed when the date of the actual threesome arrived and Brainstorm arrived with not one, but two briefcases. One of which was full of interfacing toys, and the other was there for the “mystery” as Brainstorm had put it.

Chromedome was fairly certain nothing was in the other briefcase and Brainstorm just wanted them to ask about it to feel important. He pointedly did not mention the other briefcase and instead motioned to the one that was open on the berth, overflowing with Primus knows what.

“I thought we said we’d keep it vanilla.” Chromedome said, just a little agitated.

“I brought things to help keep it fun, not get kinky.” Brainstorm argued, taking out what looked to be a dildo and--Primus--did it glow in the dark? It looked like it was glowing ever so slightly in the dim lighting of the habsuite. “I can get kinky if you change your mind but I didn’t realize a dildo was too much for you.”

“It isn’t--!” Chromedome started, slightly offended, but cut himself off with an irritated sigh. “A dildo is fine. It’s fine.”

“If it isn’t, that’s ok.”

Chromedome looked at him with uncertainty. His gaze shifted between Brainstorm and Rewind, wondering to himself if it really _ was _ ok if he didn’t even want to do something as simple as play around with a dildo. It wasn’t like he’d never done it, it’s just… Well, he didn’t know _ just  _ what it was. It was a lot of things, he figured. Rewind moved next to him on the berth, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Chromedome as best he could.

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Rewind reminded him. “This is supposed to be fun, not stressful.”

“We don’t even have to go through with it.” Brainstorm offered.

“No, I want to…” Chromedome sighed, “Just...take it slow.”

“Slow is fine.” Rewind said softly, gently rubbing Chromedome’s plating. “How do you want to start this? Just us, or do you want me to start with Stormy first?”

Chromedome considered his options for a minute. He knew starting with just him and Rewind was the safest option, but he didn’t really know if Brainstorm was much of a voyeur. It could potentially be boring for him to sit back and watch and they’d invited him here to have fun. He could always offer to start with Brainstorm himself, but he was pretty sure Rewind left that option out intentionally. Chromedome was nervous and Rewind probably didn’t think it was a good idea to throw him into this head on.

“You two start. I’ll watch.” He decided.

Rewind nodded, nuzzling his faceplates against Chromedome’s before pulling away. Chromedome pulled himself up to the top of the berth and made himself comfortable. The berth was decently sized-- all three of them weren't much of a squeeze thanks to Rewind’s smaller size. Rewind turned his attention to Brainstorm, who had cleared the berth of all suitcases and  _ other _ things. The minibot gave a nod towards the still open suitcase full of toys.

“I’m open to trying one of those later.” He said, “You have a vibrator in there?”

“Sure do.” Brainstorm said, amused.

Rewind hummed in approval. Brainstorm shifted so he could lean against the wall the berth was pushed up against and motioned for Rewind to come sit in his lap. It was...odd, to say the least, for Chromedome to watch his conjunx mount his amicas lap. He didn’t know how to feel about the sight.

Rewind ran his servos down Brainstorm’s chassis slowly, then back up and to his wings. Brainstorm twitched when Rewind touched his wing. The minibot paused.

“They’re sensitive.” Brainstorm informed him. “You can touch them, you can do a lot with them. I don’t mind.”

Nodding, the minibot moved his servo back to the wings and gently, teasingly, ran his fingers along the edges of them. Brainstorm exhaled softly, just loud enough for Rewind to hear. He shuttered his optics and let Rewind feel his wings more, relaxing into the touch.

Chromedome watched as Rewind drew his hands away and slowly wrapped his arms around Brainstorm’s neck. Rewind cast a glance towards Chromedome, checking on him, before he leaned forward and carefully nuzzled his faceplate against Brainstorm’s mask. Brainstorm chuckled and returned the act.

“This how you guys kiss?” He asked.

“We work with what we’re given.” Rewind said with a small laugh.

“Want me to keep the mask on or…”

If Rewind were capable, he’d be smirking. He tapped on Brainstorm’s mask with a finger, a teasing, challenging look entering his visor.

“Oh I intend to make good use of that mouth you have under there.”

Brainstorm reached up and took the mask off, a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

“Then let’s get on with the show, shall we?” He teased, leaning forward and licking a line up Rewind’s throat cables.

Rewind gasped, hands grabbing at Brainstorm’s shoulders. He obviously hadn’t been anticipating the act, but there were no complaints. Not from him, not from Chromedome. Brainstorm took that as a sign to continue. He gently nipped at Rewind’s throat this time, earning an encouraging noise from the minibot.

Chromedome watched intently as Brainstorm got bolder. One of brainstorm’s hands traveled down to Rewind’s aft and not so subtly grabbed at it. Rewind, in turn, copped a feel at one of Brainstorm’s wings again. Now that things were well on their way to getting heated, Brainstorm felt a bit more pleasure from it. He shivered slightly, closing his optics for just a moment before opening them again and looking directly at Chromedome this time.

Chromedome was about to ask if everything was ok, but before he could Brainstorm bit down on Rewind’s neck cables rather roughly, never once breaking eye contact with Chromedome. Rewind gasped in pleasure,

“Stormy!”

Brainstorm didn’t pull away immediately, instead taking a moment to suck on the spot he’d bitten, making sure the area was nice and tender. Only when he moved away from Rewind’s neck did he look away from Chromedome. Chromedome had to admit...it was kind of hot. The view, the way Brainstorm looked at him, the way Rewind was now sighing contentedly with every touch of Brainstorm’s servos. He was liking this more than he’d expected.

Brainstorm reached between himself and Rewind to rub at Rewind’s modesty panels, making the minibot jump and moan at the direct contact.

“You want me to eat your valve out or suck your spike?” He asked, keeping up the motion with his hand, “Or do you wanna skip the foreplay and get my spike in you?”

Rewind whined, moving his hips to get more contact from Brainstorm’s servo. He mumbled something completely unintelligible, making Brainstorm chuckle.

“What was that, Rewind?”

“Wanna frag you.” Rewind said, completely unashamed. “But I wanna watch you frag Domey, too.”

Brainstorm hummed.

“Chromedome, how do you feel about that?” Brainstorm asked, “Want me to frag you so hard you can’t even remember your own name? Or do you wanna watch Rewind have his way with me? I’m sure he’d do a good job. Make me moan like a buymech. You wanna see that, right?”

Before Chromedome could reply, there was the telltale noise of Rewind’s panels retracting that caught both of his partner’s attention.

“So you like dirty talk; noted.” Brainstorm said to Rewind, smirking cocklily.

With no hesitation, he wrapped a servo around Rewind’s spike, giving it a few experimental pumps. Rewind shivered, leaning into the touch and resting his helm on Brainstorm’s shoulder. Brainstorm started a quicker pace now, making Rewind moan loudly.

“How you holding up, Chromedome?” The flier asked. “You never answered my other question.”

Chromedome’s optics had been glued to Rewind the entire time, completely having forgotten what Brainstorm had said to him before. He had to take a moment to recall, but once he did he found it took him a moment to properly respond.

“I…” He wanted to see Rewind be pleasured for sure. And the thought of him reducing Brainstorm to a moaning mess was very inviting. But truth be told, he was starting to feel a little left out. “I want you to frag me.”

“I wanna see that…” Rewind admitted, breathless.

Rewind swatted Brainstorm’s hand away, confusing the flier for a moment but he pulled away. The minibot climbed off of him and instead went to Chromedome. Chromedome’s breath hitched at the sight of Rewind’s spike fully erect and valve dripping. Normally, Rewind didn’t bother opening his valve panel. He just focused on his spike.

He let Rewind take one of his hands and guide it to his valve.

“You’re wet…” Chromedome noted softly.

“I’m thinking about you and him.” Rewind said, shuddering as Chromedome swept his thumb over his anterior node, “It’s making me so wet Domey…”

Chromedome moaned softly, finding himself getting turned on already. His panels weren’t ready to pop, but he could definitely feel himself getting wet from just having watched Rewind with Brainstorm and now Rewind’s words. It was still new and a little scary, but it was turning into a good kind of new very, very quickly.

“Stormy,” Rewind turned to face the scientist, “I want you to eat his valve out first. Can you do that?”

Brainstorm nodded. Rewind moved out of the way and helped Chromedome to relax and lay himself back on the berth. Brainstorm settled himself between Chromedome’s legs, using a servo to run up and down his thigh, hoping to get him more in the mood.

“You gonna pop those panels or make me work for it?” Brainstorm asked, teasing.

“I should make you work for it just for asking me that.” Chromedome muttered, but retracted his valve panel anyways.

Brainstorm gave him a curious look.

“Domey likes using his valve more than his spike.” Rewind explained.

“That gonna be a problem?” Chromedome asked, just a tad nervous.

“No, not at all.” Brainstorm said, “I’m more of a spike mech anyways.”

Before Chromedome could work himself up any further, Brainstorm leaned in and licked a stripe up his valve. Chromedome’s optics went wide and he jumped at the unfamiliar feeling. Brainstorm had to move his hands to hold Chromedome’s hips down so he could do it again without Chromedome basically falling off the berth.

Rewind let out a breathy laugh, moving to hold one of Chromedome’s hands as the larger mech scrambled for something to do-- anything to keep him grounded so he could feel more of _ that. _

“I told you it was worth it.” Rewind muttered to his conjunx.

Chromedome was not in the right state of mind to argue that.

Brainstorm licked at Chromedome’s anterior node, optics glancing up to make sure his friend was enjoying this. He  _ definitely _ was. He let himself feel proud. It had been a while since he’d been with another mech but he obviously still had skills. He closed his lips around Chromedome’s node and _ sucked. _

The noise Chromedome let out was unlike anything Rewind had heard from him before. It was easily one of the hottest things Rewind had ever heard from his conjunx. He couldn’t resist the urge to reach down with his free servo and stroke at his own spike. He didn’t want to overload just yet, but the sight before him was too tempting.

“Do that again...!” Chromedome said quickly, rolling his hips towards Brainstorm’s face to emphasize the point. “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Brainstorm obliged.

Chromedome whined loudly, throwing his helm back onto the berth as he let himself focus on the feeling. Brainstorm kept it up, alternating between sucking at his node and licking it. He brought a servo up to tease at Chromedome’s entrance, earning another loud noise from the mech.

“Please!” Chromedome said again.

Who was Brainstorm to say no when he’d asked so nicely? He inserted a finger slowly, feeling Chromedome tighten around him, but  _ Primus _ the  _ noises _ he was letting out. His thighs twitched on either side of Brainstorm’s helm as he let out another filthy moan. He figured it wouldn’t take long for Chromedome to overload. With the stimulation to both his node and his valve, it wouldn’t take long  _ at all. _ Brainstorm sucked at his node again and sure enough, he overloaded.

Chromedome’s hips nearly came off the berth, but Brainstorm held him down securely. The mnemosurgeon let out a loud, long moan that became a burst of static near the end. Brainstorm kept up the work on his node and moved his finger in and out of Chromedome’s valve slowly to work him through his overload.

Right before he was about to pull away, he felt Rewind’s hand on his helm, gently keeping him in place.

“Keep going. He can overload again.”

Brainstorm gave him a curious look, but didn’t argue. Rewind was looking at Chromedome with a hunger he hadn’t expected from the minibot. He’d have to find a way to get Rewind to look at  _ him _ like that…

He did as he was told, returning to gently licking at the anterior node and fingering Chromedome slowly. Chromedome shifted slightly, groaning in both want and confusion. It was an overwhelming feeling, but he didn’t dislike it.

“Use your glossa.” Rewind said, voice sounding strained.

Brainstorm couldn’t exactly see the minibot too well from where he was, but he could figure he was still stroking his spike. He once again followed the order, taking his finger out to replace it with his glossa.

Chromedome shouted in surprise.

“Oh Primus--”

Brainstorm laughed a little at that. Well, as best he could with his glossa up Chromedome’s valve. Chromedome twisted in Brainstorm’s hold, trying to get more of the feeling. Brainstorm tried his best to give him more, licking deep inside him. He moaned softly at the taste of Chromedome on his glossa. He had a unique taste, one Brainstorm liked.

He grabbed Chromedome’s hips and lifted them a little bit to get a better angle. He was promptly rewarded with a loud groan from his friend. He faintly heard Rewind shifting beside them, whispering something to Chromedome that he couldn’t make out.

_ Keeping secrets? No fun. _

He strained his audials to try to pick up any piece of the conversation.

“--gonna feel so good. I promise,” Rewind was saying as he pulled away from Chromedome.

Rewind reached down between Chromedome’s legs and began rubbing his anterior node while Brainstorm kept his glossa buried deep inside his valve. Rewind didn’t ease him into the feeling at all, rubbing in tight, fast little circles. Chromedome’s moans were quickly growing more and more frantic sounding, his thighs twitching in what Brainstorm was beginning to understand as a tell that he was close.

“I’m-- I’m gonna-- Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“We won’t stop Domey,” Rewind said, somehow sounding completely composed. “You wanna overload?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Rewind’s hand sped up its work on Chromedome’s node.

“Overload for me, Domey.”

On command, Chromedome overloaded hard. His frame seized up, backstrut arching as he cried out in pleasure. Brainstorm felt a gush of fluid coat his tongue. He was sure Chromdome was dripping now. He buried himself further into his friend’s valve, trying to lick up as much transfluid as he could. Chromedome sobbed as Brainstorm kept it up.

He sounded close to actual tears, but he hadn’t made any indication that he wanted to stop. It was then he realized Rewind never pulled his hand away and was still working his node over with his fingers. Brainstorm felt a heat beneath his own panels getting nearly unbearable at the realization. He had a feeling Chromedome could go for hours if Rewind made him.

Unfortunately Chromedome was pulling away from the feeling all too soon. Brainstorm pulled away first, then, somewhat reluctantly, Rewind pulled away. Brainstorm could see the minibot was struggling to keep himself together.

“Want me to suck your spike?” Brainstorm offered, not caring how out of breath he sounded.

“Wanna take care of you first.” Rewind said.

Brainstorm wasn’t going to argue that. He moved from his spot between Chromedome’s legs and sat up on his knees. He retracted his panels and Rewind quickly moved, grabbing his spike gently in his hand. Brainstorm barely resisted the urge to thrust into the touch.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.” He whispered to Rewind.

“Maybe I like teasing by being gentle.” Rewind said, but began quickly working Brainstorm’s spike over in his hand all the same.

Brainstorm groaned lowly.

“So tell me are you a sadist or a masochist,” He tried to ask conversationally, “I’m seeing a little bit of both in you tonight but I haven’t-- _ Oh slag _ \-- decided which suits you better yet…”

“I could be neither.” Rewind said, reaching a hand down in between his legs and playing with his valve as he jerked Brainstorm’s spike with his other. “Or I could be both…”

The flier cursed under his breath and began thrusting into Rewind’s hand. He was embarrassingly close already, but to be fair he hadn’t been touched this entire time. He was eager to be getting attention now. Rewind seemed to catch on and brought his other servo up from his valve, wrapping it around the base of Brainstorm’s spike instead.

His servo was sticky and wet with transfluid and Primus be damned if it wasn’t a hot sight.

“Rewind, I’m…” Brainstorm tried to warn him.

“Overload on my face.”

Brainstorm wasn’t going to argue with the request. He overloaded. Hard. He watched as transfluid shot onto Rewind’s faceplates and visor. It shouldn’t have been such an attractive visual, his amica’s  _ conjunx  _ covered in  _ his  _ transfluid, but Primus, was it. He didn’t even feel guilty for finding it as hot as he did.

“Have another one in you, Stormy?” Rewind asked, static coating his voice.

“For you two? Frag yes.”

Chromedome seemed about ready to get involved again, reaching over to Rewind. Brainstorm ran a hand up his friend’s thigh absentmindedly as he eyed Rewind’s still hard spike. He’d been touching himself all night but still hadn’t allowed himself an overload.

“Valve or spike?” He asked Rewind, hunger clear in his optics.

Rewind simply leaned back and spread his legs.

“Take your pick.”

Without hesitation, he leaned down and swallowed Rewind’s spike to the base in one go. While Rewind was distracted with his mouth, he reached down to his valve with his servo and inserted a finger slowly and smoothly. His answer was clear: he wanted _ both. _

Rewind didn’t seem to have a problem with that at all. He moaned loudly at the stimulation, hips twitching but seemingly unsure which feeling to rock into. Brainstorm didn’t give him time to decide. He quickly worked Rewind open with one finger, and after a moment, inserted a second one. All the while he began bobbing his head up and down the minibot’s spike. He could already taste the transfluid beginning to leak from the tip.

He moaned around Rewind’s spike, hoping to encourage him to overload. He was so occupied with Rewind, he didn’t notice Chromedome shifting beside him. Chromedome sat up and moved behind Brainstorm, servos teasing at his wings. The scientist let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the feeling.

He pulled away from Rewind’s spike for just a second, shivering at Chromedome’s careful touch. When Chromedome pinched one of the tips of his wings, he let out a loud curse, head bowing between the minibots legs. It took him a moment to collect himself again, but when he did, Rewind was stroking his helm gently.

“You look so good right now…” Rewind mumbled, voice still staticky.

“You sound good too,” Chromedome added from behind him.

Brainstorm couldn’t help but feel like the tables were turning on him. He wasn’t mad about it and vaguely wondered what it would be like for these two to fully flip the script of how things had been going and have him take it up the valve. He doubted they’d get that far tonight, and he still needed to frag Chromedome, but hey, if he impressed them both tonight maybe it could be a possibility in the future.

He forced himself to focus on Rewind’s spike again. He slowly lowered himself back on it, making direct eye contact with Rewind as he swallowed his spike inch by inch. Rewind shook and moaned softly, and Brainstorm could only guess he was on the verge of losing it.  _ Good, _ Brainstorm thought, it’d be nice to see Rewind fully lose his composure.

He got back to work, swallowing down Rewind’s spike to the base each time and thrusting two digits in and out of his valve. He sped up the process a bit as Rewind’s cries of pleasure got higher and higher in pitch, moaning at the way Rewind sounded as well at the pleasure Chromedome was still giving his wings.

He could feel his own spike already hardening again.

Brainstorm didn’t have much of a notice before Rewind overloaded. Just a tightening grip on his helm and Rewind’s hips stuttering once, twice, before the minibot overloaded into his mouth. Brainstorm kept himself still and swallowed Rewind’s transfluid, moaning a bit at the taste. He kept the pace of his fingers in his valve up, and within seconds Rewind overloaded again, this time gushing fluid from his valve.

He did not envy whoever was cleaning this mess up. Between Chromedome and Rewind, the berth was a mess of transfluid.

Carefully, Brainstorm pulled away and smirked a bit at Rewind’s spent state. He didn’t have long to bask in the feeling of a job well done before Chromedome got his attention, turning him and carefully nuzzling his faceplates against Brainstorm’s neck in mock-kiss.

Brainstorm figured he could do him one better.

He gently tilted Chromedome’s helm up and placed a kiss right on his faceplates. Chromedome let out a small, surprised noise at the act. For a second, Brainstorm was worried he’d crossed a line, but Chromedome leaned into the kiss after a moment, clearly enjoying himself. The mnemosurgeon pulled back after a moment, looking at Brainstorm with such a soft look Brainstorm would have thought it would’ve been reserved strictly for Rewind.

“Frag me.” Chromedome request quietly. “I want it…”

“Lay back.”

Chromedome did as told, spreading his legs a bit as he did. Rewind hummed, curling to Chromedome’s side but keeping a watchful optic on the pair as they moved into place. Brainstorm wordlessly settled himself between Chromedome’s thighs, hoisting them up a bit to wrap around his waist. He took his spike in one hand and dragged it against Chromedome’s still wet valve, sighing softly at the feeling.

Chromedome shifted his hips, tilting his helm back and humming in pleasure.

“Do it…”

Brainstorm tried to think of something snarky or funny to say, but his processor was fried from how well fragged he already felt. He found all he could do was nod and begin pushing into Chromedome. His friend stiffened a bit at the feeling, letting out a soft  _ “oh” _ as Brainstorm bottomed out.

Brainstorm waited for Chromedome to adjust. He was bigger than Rewind, but that was to be expected. Rewind’s spike was sized appropriately for a minibot, and Brainstorm for a mech of his size. One was much taller than the other, one spike was a bit bigger than the other. It was a given. It was also a given that Chromedome hadn’t taken a spike bigger than Rewind’s in a  _ while. _ Brainstorm tried not to let Chromedome’s reactions get to his head too much.

When Chromedome gave the ok, Brainstorm began moving slowly. He drew his hips out, then thrusted back in with a bit of force Chromedome hadn’t been expecting. A servo shot up to grab at Brainstorm’s arm, but there were no complaints. Brainstorm kept up the pace, trying to keep it slow and steady.

It seemed to be what Chromedome preferred. He was letting out small gasps and whines of pleasure, helm turned to the side as he tried to muffle himself. Brainstorm bit down a lewd comment and instead leaned over to kiss at Chromedome’s neck cables. The act earned him a very clearly pleased moan.

He kept the steady pace up for a while until he felt himself reaching his overload. He tried to keep it slow, but he was having trouble controlling the pace as well as he had before. Chromedome seemed to catch on and rolled his hips in time with Brainstorm’s thrusts, hoping to get them both to the edge quicker.

Rewind inserted himself once more, whispering sweet nothings to Chromedome as he slid a hand between Chromedome’s legs to get to his swollen anterior node. Chromedome was a bit oversensitive from earlier, but he didn’t complain.  _ Taking it like a champ, _ Brainstorm noted.

“Faster…” Chromedome breathed.

Brainstorm didn’t know if he was asking him or Rewind, so they both sped up. Chromedome let out a desperate noise, rolling his hips sloppily now, chasing his building charge. He was close, Brainstorm could tell. Very close.

Rewind gently tilted his helm so they were facing each other and nuzzled their faceplates together in their version of a kiss. Brainstorm nuzzled at Chromedome’s neck, planting a few gentle kisses there. Right as Chromedome reached his overload, he bit down. Hard. Chromedome shouted in surprise, overloading hard around Brainstorm’s spike. Brainstorm moaned, finding his overload coming on quicker than he thought. He quickly pulled out and reached down to jerk himself to completion. He spilled his transfluid all over Chromedome’s open thighs and valve, groaning low and deep into Chromedome’s neck.

The three laid there for a while, gathering themselves after everything that had just happened. Brainstorm was...surprisingly pleased with everything. He didn’t think he’d dislike the experience, but he’d definitely gotten more out of it than he’d initially expected. Even if none of his toys or gadgets were used, he wasn’t mad about it. Maybe they could use some next time… _ If there was a next time, _ he reminded himself. 

Rewind recovered first and took to cleaning everyone off with a towel. The berth was cleaned to the best of his abilities at the time, but it’d need a proper wipe down later. While tossing the dirtied towels aside, Rewind remembered the briefcase of goodies Brainstorm had brought.

“Aww slag. We totally forgot about those, huh.”

“I can’t go again.” Chromedome quickly said, as if Rewind would have expected him to at this point.

“I know, Domey. I think both you and Stormy are done for the night.”

Brainstorm...wasn’t going to argue.

“I really wanted to try some of these.” Rewind said, sighing as he flopped onto the berth next to Chromedome. “I guess we’ll have to try them next time.”

“Next time?” Brainstorm asked, feeling hopeful, “You want there to be a next time?”

“I sure do.” Rewind nodded. “If Domey wants it too then I don’t have a problem with it. What do you think, Domey?”

Chromedome gave a tired thumbs up.

“After  _ that _ overload, I’m ok doing this again in the future.” He said. “But we keep it slow, ok? I’m not exactly jumping at the idea of using stasis cuffs next go.”

Brainstorm nodded. He could work with that. Baby steps. He reached over to where his mask had ended up after all the action and put it back on. Reluctantly, he stood and stretched. All he wanted to do was lay down and recharge, but he figured Rewind and Chromedome probably wanted the berth to themselves…

He dropped his arms to his side and moved to grab his briefcases, but before he could more than two steps away from the berth two servos grabbed onto his. One Rewind’s and one Chromedome’s, he noticed.

“Where are you going?” Rewind asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Thought you two might want to recharge in peace…” Brainstorm said, slightly awkwardly. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to go.” Chromedome said. “The berth is big enough for all of us.”

Brainstorm’s wings fluttered a bit. They wanted him to stay. He didn’t fight it as the pair pulled him back down to the berth and placed him in between them. He had Chromedome on his right side, laying close but not quite cuddling, and Rewind to his left very shamelessly cuddling him.

“Hope you don’t mind him.” Chromedome said.

“This is perfectly fine.” Brainstorm said, smiling underneath his mask.

Chromedome turned the lights off after that, and quickly the three fell into recharge. As Brainstorm drifted off, he found he felt...content. Chromedome and Rewind were no microscopes, but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the experience tonight and he was eager to see where things went from here. Right before he officially fell into recharge, he felt Chromedome huddle up against his back and toss an arm over his waist. Yeah. This was  _ perfectly _ fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing transformers smut, much like this is Chromedome's first threesome. Be gentle... I may write more with these three, or more smut in general if anyone's interested in seeing it.


End file.
